Four Legged, Winged, and Limbless
by WhispertheWolf
Summary: The Storm Hawks drabble series animal lovers will love! All of your favorite Atmosian animals are sharing their thoughts and mini adventures in this drabble series! Current drabble: Peculiar Problem
1. Attila the Hen

Yup, I'm starting a third drabble series! I noticed no one ever writes about the animals of Atmos, so I decided that I would. Radarr and many other animals from all episodes will be met here. So all fellow animal-lovers, welcome! This is your kind of place!

Disclaimer: I own no _Storm Hawks_.

* * *

Attila the Hen

_Oh, Radarr! _I sighed. She'd found her way on the _Condor_ again. I thought I was rid of her the last time I threw her at a Talon. Then she was in front of me. _Hello, dearie! _She clucked. _Did you think you'd get rid of you that easily?_ I tried to ignore her, but she followed me. Then footsteps. Someone was coming down the corridor. Putting my ear to the floor, I recognized my boy's footfalls. She hid.

Aerrow walked up to me and kneeled down. "Hey, buddy," he greeted me. "What's wrong? You look annoyed about something."

_Attila_, I churred, though I knew he couldn't understand me. I heard a flutter of feathers and knew she had ruffled them upon hearing the nickname I gave her. She liked it a lot because it was me who called her that name. If only she knew…

She had once told me her name was Pearl, but I wasn't about to call that stalker by name. However, I needed to call her something. I had reading a book with my boy about a world called Earth. In this world, there was this really bad guy named Attila the Hun.

And since that day, I've called her Attila. Attila the Hen.

* * *

Normally I don't ask for reviews, but the last few stories I've submitted have only gotten one review from people I don't know outside the internet, including my songfic "You Raise Me Up" which I thought was pretty good. So this time, I'm _begging_ you, please, PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Defensive Chicken

Defensive Chicken

I clutched the controls as my boy and I rode through the tunnel ahead of a Talon in pursuit. Why does Aerrow always have to do this to me? And why does Attila always have to stay in my cockpit? Is it because it has "cock" in the name? Whatever the reason, she was taking up all the room for my tools!

Then I heard Aerrow shout, "Radarr, defensive maneuvers!"

I let loose a queer grin. Perfect! _Oh, Attila!_ I chirped, reaching into my cockpit and pulling her out. _Want to do me a favor? _Attila's eyes were as round as saucers as I turned around and launched her at the Talon. Her beak and talons connected with the Cyclonian's face. She had realized what I wanted of her and now she tried to beat the Talon to a pulp in mid-air before she was shoved out of his face and off the Switchblade. She continued to cluck threats at the Talon as he crashed into the wall.

I squawked in laughter. Maybe having a chicken for a stalker isn't so bad after all.

* * *

That's right! Another Radarr/chicken pairing! I know, I'm insane. Any suggestions for the next animal I should do? Please review!


	3. From the Heart of the World

I've gotten no requests for what animal I should write about next, although I did get one suggestion. By the way, thank you, Blaster. Anyway, I went ahead and wrote one because I felt like it. But any other suggestions and any requests are welcomed. They help to get me thinking, even if I don't use them (though often I will).

* * *

From the Heart of the World

Warm. Bright. That is my domain. A world of heat that comes from the world's very core. I am one with it. I live in the heart of the world.

I swim within my rivers. They are scorching and filled with intense light. I love it. And I loathe the outer world. Just above, whenever I may surface for the very sulfur-filled air I breathe, I am hit with cold and darkness. Cold and dark is all the surface is. Yet that is where prey is found.

Creatures come by my rivers seldom. Without other creatures, food is scarce. So all visitors beware, for I am forever hungry. The heart of the world is not merciful. Therefore, nor am I. Yet I can wait a long time patiently for food, for of it I need little.

Creatures from beyond the surface say this land is nothing but a pit of despair. They call it the Wastelands. They say I live within it. No, I live not in the Wastelands. The land _is_ a waste—no large creature can live there. I live in the rivers, the lava that brings the land of waste to life.

And that is why, when all of the mountains that the foreign beasts call home fall back to the surface of the land of wastes, my kind will still be here, for we are one with the heart of the world.

* * *

I'm sure you know what creature this is. Tell me if you know. That means you must review! And remember, suggestions or requests I greet with open arms!


	4. Thieves

Yes, all of you are right. It is the Wasteland monsters, or lava eels, or whatever they're called. (Wonder why Asaph Fipke never named them?) I would have answered everyone's reviews and told them personally, but I was too lazy. Besides, everyone was right.

Thank you, all of you who have given suggestions and requests. I got so many of them that I had to make a separate document just to record them all in, seeing as I must do all of them at some point because I hate to disappoint anyone. The first one I will do is the phoenix, suggested by LoveFlame, seeing as I already have some great material from my own feelings.

* * *

Thieves

That was my crystal. Mine! Those stupid two-legged beasts! They think they're better than me, don't they? They think that phoenixes like me don't have feelings and emotions and that it's okay to steal from them, that it's fair to take what doesn't belong to them when you take it from an animal.

They are wrong. It is not fair, not right, to steal no matter whom it is from. That crystal is my most prized possession. I created it and I spent most of my life refining it, just as any moral phoenix should. After all, how is one to find a mate if they don't have a way of showing off their skills and power? And the humans wanted to just take it away? Oh, as if I would let them get away that easily! I showed them that I meant business. The girl, the boy, and the man all found out what a temper I had and how capable I was.

Whoever they are, they are lucky I am merciful. A human might have wanted justice for such a crime, or worse, revenge. I just wanted my crystal. Once the man gave it back, I let them be. Now my possession has been returned to me and I am content. I wonder what they wanted it for, anyway.

Humans. They're all thieves.

* * *

I wasn't real happy with the Storm Hawks in episode 4 "The Code". It seemed like they were being just as bad as the Rex Guardians and maybe even the Cyclonians by just simply stealing the Phoenix Crystal. The crystal belonged to the phoenix by right. I was overjoyed at the end when the phoenix finally got its crystal back. Everything was as it should be then.

That's just my opinion. What do you think?


	5. Power of the Sun

The last one, in case you didn't know or didn't review, was indeed the phoenix from Episode 4 "The Code".

This is another suggestion from LoveFlame.

* * *

Power of the Sun

Ha-ha! This is too easy! That brainless Wallop! He's so gullible! Although I do admit I like the way he strokes me and holds me safe in his arms… but my stomach has higher demands. Besides, when the sun comes out, I won't need him.

This is almost perfect. His team is willing to follow me everywhere, except for two members. I think the rodent thing is jealous of me. And that one extremely cautious Merb doesn't like me, either. He's the real problem. He knows the truth about me, and he keeps taking the most dangerous routes. Who knows if they'll even get to the other side of the Gorge at this rate? I wish their leader would take his roll again instead of the Merb. I know he would follow me.

At last, we've made it. Now I'll get to show the family the dinner I brought home! Ah, yes, look! The group likes my family! That will make it easier to grab them before they escape.

Shoot, I think the rodent's on to me! He's warning the leader! I just have to look innocent and wave. Yes, the leader is clueless and the rodent confused.

Just a few minutes longer. Then we, creatures of the dark and trapped in this treacherous land, will wield the power of the sun.

* * *

I think you know who character this is. If you don't, you need help. Or maybe you just need to re-watch _Storm_ _Hawks_ sometime soon because you're growing rusty. Please review! Imaginary ice cream for anyone who tells me not only what species this is but also the name of the character (cookies are bit overdone). LoveFlame, you have an advantage, but you can still play by naming the character.


	6. The Hunter

The last drabble was Mr. Cheepers, the Giant Poison-Toothed Spiny Gorge Sloth.

This was requested by Blaster and suggested by Shatten.

* * *

The Hunter

I felt my claws dig into the soil as I raced through the forest. My eyes were focused ahead of me. A human might think me nearsighted and my vision blurry, but no human can notice as much movement as I can. I saw it now up ahead. My ears were pinned against my head to protect them from the wind in my wild dash, but I could still hear the heavy breathing of my partner and the rustle of leaves as he scrambled through the bushes. But it was my nose that I followed. Smell is my primary sense. It is how I see my world. I could smell the dead skin cells of our prey even with the all the vegetation and the acidic soil.

Why do I hunt? Certainly that fact that the boss feeds me afterwards is part of it, but mostly I hunt for the fun of it. It is the drive to chase that leads me, the drive to test my tracking ability. I never get to enjoy my prey once I have caught it. I must keep it alive for the boss. I track what I'm told to track, not what I wish to track. But I still do it. I chase because I love to chase. I pursue for the sake of pursuing. I hunt because I find enjoyment in the hunt and the hunt alone. The gain of it all is the pleasure of seeking, not food.

I am not a predator. I am a hunter.

* * *

See if you can guess what this creature is. More ice cream if you do! And you must include every word of this animal's species name. It's very important. I'll explain why in the next update. But first, guess! That means review!


	7. Playing Rodents

The answers I received for my last drabble narrator's identity varied a little, from "Zartaclan Blood-Hyde Trackbeast", with Zartaclan being questionably accurate, to "Vicious Blood-Hyde Trackbeast", the name it was given on the website. I accepted all of them with full credit because they gave me what I wanted: "Blood-Hyde Trackbeast". The reason I wanted that and not just "Trackbeast" is because Blood-Hyde is almost just as important. The word is a combination between "hyena", a creature who Trackbeasts closely resemble in appearance, and "bloodhound", a creature whose abilities they have and who are used for similar purposes. "Trackbeast" is the "I'm short on time" or the "I don't feel like saying the whole name" way of naming this animal. It's like calling an African elephant just "elephant", or a maned wolf just "wolf".

Allow me to take a brief moment from granting requests and taking suggestions and instead let me post a drabble I thought up while winning a game of chess against my grandfather.

* * *

Playing Rodents

The Storm Hawks were sitting at the round table. Finn and Radarr were playing chess. Everyone else was watching. And Radarr was winning.

"Gah!" Finn exclaimed. "Dude, you killed my queen!" Radarr just smirked in response. "So that's the way it's going to be, is it?!" Finn challenged. "Well, how's this!" Finn's bishop came crashing down on Radarr's queen. Radarr just sneered again and moved his favorite playing piece, the knight.

Piper nodded. "Yup," she confirmed. "That's checkmate."

Finn groaned and glared at Radarr. "Remind me to never play with _you_ again!"

Stork just shook his head. "Beaten by a rodent. The humiliation."

Radarr glared. Who called him a rodent?!

* * *

I was just going to leave it at Stork's comment, but I didn't think Radarr would appreciate being called a rodent. Rodents are defined by their teeth; Radarr is certainly not a rodent, however rodent-like he may be.


	8. Forgotten Hero

This animal was requested by Saerphe and MissNimbus.

* * *

Forgotten Hero

My job was clear. All of Terra Vapos had put its fate in my talons; okay, technically on my leg, but same difference. I would soon be part of the reason Vapos was saved, or I could end up being the reason it wasn't saved. If I didn't make good time, I would have to start my journey over again.

There was my target—a ship with the blue symbol of my cousin, the hawk. I flew inside to find only two beings. Strange. I thought there'd be six.

The Merb looked frightened. I'm not sure why, but I was interested in his fear. I landed on top of his head, studying him. He just became even more disturbed. It was quite amusing and, seeing as my time was short and the message was taken from me by the other, I might as well have some fun.

The numb feeling was setting on. In an instant, I felt a surge of pain. Then darkness. It was happening. I was going back.

When I opened my eyes, I was once again at the edge of Terra Vapos. My job was done. Now Vapos could have hope. Perhaps when it was all over, no one would ever remember my name or what I had done. I would be forgotten all together. But that was fine by me. My home would be safe and I can now have a full basket of grain.

* * *

Not my best. Oh well. This one's kind of obvious, but I'll still give out imaginary ice cream to whoever guesses who this is.


	9. The Last

The last drabble was about the messenger falcon from Terra Vapos in Episode 24 "Calling All Domos".

This animal was requested by Saerphe and the idea came from my cousin callmefall.

* * *

The Last

We once ruled the skies. With our brothers, the phoenixes, we reigned. Mighty we were, kings and queens of the air. Nothing could stop us.

But our reign did not last.

Humanoids were our downfall. Once they learned the power of crystals, and of magic, our lives were threatened. They used to be such simple prey. Then we became the prey. We could not fend them off with their newfound power.

For them, mercy toward us was last.

Then they invaded our very domain. With metals and crystals, they took to the air.

They had taken the sky at last.

I watched my kind vanish one by one. Fire, magic, our greatest weapons used against us.

My Terra was last.

Now, as I watch the world crumble from my cave, I know it is over.

I am the last . . .

* * *

Can anyone guess what creature _this_ is?


	10. Loosing Your Lunch

For those of you who don't know, the previous drabble was a dragon.

Okay, here's a creature requested by MissNimbus.

* * *

Loosing Your Lunch

Yes! At last I had him in my grasp. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see another one of those flying machine things coming, but it was too late. I dropped my supper in my mouth and swallowed.

I starting picking out food stuck in my teeth, quite satisfied. There! That will teach any humanoid to dare enter my cave and pick on my children!

Oh dear! What is that horrible feeling in my stomach? I think I'm going to . . .

BURP!

Great! There goes my lunch, whole and alive, no doubt. Darn.

* * *

That didn't turn out so great. Huh. Guess that shows what happens when you try to write with no inspiration. Seriously, I've had writer's block for weeks now, and when I do have inspiration, I don't have time! And yes, I will get to everyone's critter requests eventually. I'm determined to!

Okay, so can anyone tell me who this creature is? I didn't mean for this to turn into a guessing game. It just sort of started going in that direction. Oh well. Tell me what you think when you press that pretty blue button in the corner. You know, the one next to the word "review".

Oh, and here's some news about my profile: Since I'm taking so long to go any further on anything, I'm putting up unpublished ideas on my profile. Also, I'm curious to see what the results would be for everyone's favorite character if all characters were provided to choose from. Therefore I've put a poll on my profile for you to tell me who is your favorite character out of all of them, from obvious ones, like Aerrow and Stork, down to minor characters, such as Eyeball (Murk Raider) and Gareth (Talon cadet). So vote, everyone!


	11. It Grows Old

Yeah, I know it's been awhile since I updated this, but yes, I'm haven't forgotten it, and yes, I'm still doing requests. The last fic was a drabble of the Verroc king from Terra Vapos. This fic is of a creature requested by Lzsmith8. Take a guess at it.

* * *

It Grows Old

They always try to give me _chicken_! What's so great about chicken when you have it everyday? Human flesh is much more appetizing! Everyone now and then, when the captain gets really mad, he'll give me a treat, but for the most part, it's _chicken_! Peh!

Today, some kid and a Merb had the duty of giving me chicken. They were new at this, I could tell. Perfect. I struck out at the kid and heard him scream. Today I would have human flesh!

"Feed the cap'n's pets later," the stupid first officer said. "I need you for sum'um new!"

Darn! I was so close!

* * *

Not very good, but that's what I got. Go ahead, guess! Guess and get imaginary ice cream (cuz I love ice cream!) My next update will be short in coming.


	12. Never Upset a Wallop

Yup, that was Captain Scabulous's pet. And now for suggestion from Black-Wolf-Warrior.

* * *

Never Upset a Wallop

I was just about to have my lunch when BAM! That stupid Wallop hit me! And again and again and . . .

Ow. Tell me when it's over.

In this eternal darkness there is little to eat, but I don't care how hungry I am. I'm never going to go after any prey again if there's a Wallop present. They're _mean!_

* * *

Any guesses? Any more requests or suggestions? Let me know. I'm going to be a lot better about these in the future!


	13. Food

The last drabble, for those of you who didn't guess, was the Snapping Eel from the Black Gorge, whom Junko beat up when it tried to eat Finn.

I know I wasn't prompt in updating this, but at least it didn't take me forever. Anyway, here's your next animal, suggested by LoveFlame.

* * *

Food

Food. I need food!

That is all I can think about. My stomach is empty, and I need something to eat, now!

Wait, what's that? I smell something, something good. Something good to eat.

Food!

Yet when I get there, the others are already in a feeding frenzy, and there is little left for me.

I hate others of my kind. I hate my always-empty stomach. I hate everything. I have only one love.

Food.

And so I fly all over the Atmos, scavenging where I can, attacking what I can, to have the only thing that can ever bring me satisfaction.

Food.

* * *

Well? Good, bad, somewhere in between? I know I've lost a lot of reviewers with my lack of promptness, but I need someone to review. Please? Just review to guess who this is. Pretty please?


	14. Metal

Sorry, I know I said I'd be better about this the last time around and I wasn't. But I'm here now, right?

Okay, so the last drabble was a little difficult, but it was the Snapping Eel from the Black Gorge. He got beat up by Junko when he tried to eat Finn.

And now, here's an easy one, another suggestion from Black-Wolf-Warrior.

* * *

Metal

There is only one thing which is worth anything in the world. For many, it brings much happiness but is never fully appreciated. It makes up almost everything humanoids use, and they mine for it with a passion, but they never actually think about or give thanks for it.

Cold and lifeless it is. Strong and durable. But not strong enough for my teeth.

And this I think as chomp into another piece of beautiful, lovable, life-giving metal.

* * *

Anyone got any ideas? Anyone? *cricket chirps* Okay, I guess I earned that. Review anyway, please, and take a guess at what animal this might be!


	15. Double Jealousy

That last one, like most of you guessed, was the Vulca Bat.

Sorry, I know I said I would be prompt and I wasn't. Don't hurt me!

Okay, so this one is not my normal stuff. I'm not much of a Radarr/Suzi-Lu pairing person—at all—but I got a request from Mystical Lycan Knight of Hell to have a drabble like this. So here we are, my first—and probably last—Radarr/Suzi-Lu drabble.

* * *

Double Jealousy

Pearl—or Attila, as her love had been calling her—wandered about the ship, looking for her one true love. Where was he now? She tried Aerrow's room, the kitchen, the ventilation pipers . . . maybe the bridge? Feathers ruffled in impatience, Attila walked through the hallway toward the bridge where she hoped Radarr was waiting for her.

Oh, no. Oh no, he wasn't!

Radarr was gazing out the window at the snow-covered scene on Terra Nord, making googly eyes at . . . _Suzi-Lu!_ And Suzi-Lu was _waving back!_

The next thing Radarr knew, he was being pecked to death by a razor-sharp beak. _Get off me!_ he squawked desperately to Attila.

Then . . . Attila stopped.

_Thank you!_ Radarr growled sarcastically.

Attila only lifted a talon and pointed out the window, leering evilly.

Radarr looked at what she was pointing out. As soon as he did, he went into his own angry rampage. _Why that idiotic, stupid, home-wrecking . . . !_

Just outside, Billy Rex was kissing Suzi-Lu.

* * *

Oo, sounds like everyone's a little unhappy . . . except for Billy Rex. And maybe Suzi-Lu. We don't really know what she was thinking.

Okay, hoped you liked it, Mystical Lycan Knight of Hell. Next up, a request from Blaster.


	16. Tricked

Here we are with a request from Blaster!

* * *

Tricked

I've spotted my query at last. The little rodent-thing won't get away this time! With my eagle-like eyes, there's no use of him trying to escape!

I swoop down to get him, but the stupid furry creature dives under a tree root. But that won't stop me. I circle above, waiting for my chance.

Oh, here we are! He's climbing the tree! Stupid little creature! Doesn't he know how exposed he is to me on a tree? And now he's going out on a limb! Even better!

I dive for him again. He stares up at me, not even trying to get away. The branch is bending under his weight.

Then . . . he jumps.

Uh oh.

The branch snaps back . . . right into me.

When I finally come to, I'm too dazed to do anything. Wow, that hurt! That little rabbit-thing is going to pay for that . . . !

* * *

Okay, so now I have two challenges for you. Who's the narrator and who's the furry creature it's trying to get?


	17. Life Sucks

In the last drabble, the narrator was an occucrow, and the furry thing was Radarr. Most of you got that one.

And now for a request asked of me from my own beloved cousin, callmefall.

* * *

Life Sucks

They call me the King of the Flying Beasts and the Terror of the Skies. I rule above everything that flies; even the mighty phoenixes can't compare to me.

You would think a guy like me would be shown proper respect, wouldn't you?

But _no._ Humanoids have to go invading my airspace, startling my prey, and landing on top of my head! And then, when I make up for it by eating the nuisances that cost me my lunch, I find I can't even swallow them; my throat is too small to allow them and their strange contraptions to pass through to my stomach. So since it's physically impossible for me to spit, I'm forced to carry them around in my mouth. To make things even worse, people come chasing after me like I was their "white whale" or something. Then they throw that horrible-tasting stuff in my mouth! I don't know what that stuff is, but it _burns!_

Yeah, life sucks, no matter how powerful you are.

* * *

Okay, so can anyone guess who this animal is? Besides you, callmefall. We all _know_ you know.

Well, this is the last request I have. If anyone wants to send any requests to hear from a certain animal or a certain animal's experience at one point, let me know. I'd be happy to comply!


	18. Name Game

In the last drabble, the character was the Leviathan! Poor Leviathan . . .

Alright, I _do _have one last request, but first up I will have my own drabble put in.

* * *

Name Game

You know what someone called me today? A dog! Yup, a dog! I look nothing like a dog! Of all the things I've ever been called, how do you mix me up with a _dog?_

You see, Aerrow and I were in Tent City, and he wanted to buy something. He walked up to the booth with me following in toe on all fours. The guy at the booth looked down and said to Aerrow, "A rather strange-looking dog you've got there."

But I had the last laugh when I watched squeal like a little girl when I bit his finger!

I've been called many things. I've been called a pet, a dog, a rabbit, a rodent, a weasel, and a sky monkey. I preferred to be called Radarr the Storm Hawk, thank you very much. No more, no less.


	19. Promise

Here's a long-overdue request from Saerphe.

* * *

Promise

They promised we'd be fed. They _promised!_

So what happened to that idea?

I had agreed to lead my kind. I allowed one of these food-creatures to put a chain on me and climb onto my back, to direct me. And all the while I bid him and led the others so that we might be fed, for there was famine in our land.

First he sends us out to this strange object that has landed in our homeland. Once we get there, we have to climb over these walls. Then we have to face these bulky creatures that walk upright and kept throwing us around!

We went through with all that. But when that strange metal _thing_ began to shock us, I had enough! I threw my rider and led the charge over the stone wall again.

Oh, after enduring all that, they had _better_ feed us! But they offered us nothing!

They looked really scared when we began to approach them. Once again, I led the way, my eyes focusing not on my rider, but on the big man who he followed. He was the one in charge. He was the one with the promise. He would be mine, and the others would take the rest.

Because we were going to make sure they kept their promise . . . one way or another.

* * *

Okay, you get it yet? This one's a hard one to guess. And yes, I'm going to let this be one in which you guess which creature this is. Except for you, Saerphe! You already know!

I'm willing to take requests for any animal anyone wishes me to write about. Just leave it in your review!


	20. Stupid

Congratulations to all those who guessed fire scorpion! The previous drabble was indeed the fire scorpion that Hamish rode in Episode 30, "The Last Stand."

Now I did get an odd and intriguing suggestion from Kezzy-Wezzy-25.

* * *

Stupid

There was so much going on! All those people were swarming around, crowding, getting some stupid people wearing nice uniforms to sign their stupid papers and books.

It was all so scary! I looked for the one place I might be safe. I headed up a tree!

_Seriously_ bad idea!

It was even scarier up there than it was down on the ground! It was so high! I froze. I just froze. I couldn't get down.

Stupid tree! It grew _way_ too high.

And then one of those kids in the good-looking uniforms climbed up the tree _with_ me!

I roared at him when he reached for me. Stupid kid! I knew him! He was the one in front of all the stupid uniform people. He was the reason I was up here!

So, as you may guess, I had great satisfaction when he lost his balance on the branch and landed on his crotch, straddling it.

But that didn't turn out to be as good a thing as I thought it would. The stupid boy broke the stupid branch. Figures.

Then I was falling. And I knew I was dead! This is it! Stupid, stupid kid with his stupid uniform and the stupid branch that couldn't hold his stupid weight . . . !

Then someone caught me.

I looked up at my savior. He was wearing one of those uniforms, too, but his smile was kind, and his arms were strong and warm. And he had saved me! I nuzzled his face and purred.

At least _someone_ here wasn't stupid.

* * *

Alright, everyone take a guess at who this is! Yes, we know you, know Kezzy-Wezzy! Anyone else?


	21. Alone

The last one was indeed the cat-like creature that got stuck in a tree in Episode 34, "Second Chances." (I don't know whether it's male or female, so I have to call it an "it.") The "stupid boy" who went after it was Aerrow, and its "savior" was Carver.

Now, for an animal request from Strawberry Kaydee!

* * *

Alone

I was always the adventurous one, testing how far out I could swim before our pod leader would call me back. I always thought of him as ruining my fun when he did. I hadn't realized until now that he had been protecting me.

Another pod had been fighting with our own over territory and what scant prey was within it. They were a powerful pod, and we had hid in the tunnels, fearing for our lives.

But then an explosion let us out _at the other end_ of the tunnel. Even the eldest of us hadn't even known there _was_ another end!

This new lake was calm, placid, and full of prey. We dwelled within it for days, feeding, happy, relaxed.

But during that time, a large creature that I had never seen before came. Its hide was like rock but smoother and shinier. It helped us, stopping other pods from invading us by blocking the tunnels. But I worried. I had always thought of leaving and starting my own pod. How could I if I was trapped here?

After some time, another rock-creature came. We thought it was prey, even after it eluded us. But we were wrong.

I had run off from the pod, exploring like I always do, when I saw my pod chasing prey. It was smaller versions of the larger creatures with something small and clearly mammalian hanging off it. My family chased this strange prey right into the tunnels. I tried to catch up but could not.

But then . . . there was another explosion.

I could only watch as rocks fell from above, sealing the tunnel once more. I was on one side of the wall; my family was on the other.

Hot with anger, I settled my eyes on one of the large creatures, where the decoy had retreated to. Everything in me cried for revenge. I swam after the creature and drove my tusks into its hard flesh. But I never got to finish the job. Instead, I was swept up in a whirlpool, like some sort of underwater storm. But for that whirl-storm, I would have had my revenge.

Now I live in this lake. I never have to hunt; prey is given to me by land-creatures who come to see me. The rock-hard creatures never dared to enter my new domain again.

But none of that matters to me now. My family is gone. All others of my kind are on the other side of the tunnels.

I am alone.

* * *

Any thoughts on this one, anyone? Cookies for anyone who can guess what creature this is! Cookies _and ice cream_ if they can name the name the species was given! Cookies and ice cream _with whipped cream on top _for those who guess the name given to this individual animal! Strawberry Kaydee, you already answered the first two, but see if you can't tell the answer for the last one!


	22. Proud and Free

The last one was the beast Stork called "Bessy," of the species accidentally let into the lake on Terra Aquinos, which Domiwick dubbed the "Domiwick beasts." Now everyone who got right answers, go collect your prizes! *brings out cookies, ice cream, and whipped cream*

* * *

Proud and Free

The bog howler bucked and whirled as crazily as a champion rodeo horse, trying to rid himself of his rider. He had to destroy him! He didn't know why, but he knew he was supposed to destroy this little Merb that had landed on his neck! He had to! He had . . .

But then the Merb leaned forward. _Stop,_ he whispered, speaking in his language. _This isn't you. You're being controlled._

The howler slowed and stopped, shaking his head in bewilderment. The Merb could _speak_ to him? How in the world . . . ?

And what did he mean by controlled?

_The metal thing on your head,_ the Merb boy kept saying. _It's controlling you, telling you to do things you don't have to do._

The howler snorted. He was the proud ruler of the forests and bogs of Terra Grusomous! _No one_ told him what to do, and certainly not an inanimate object. He tensed, his muscles bulging.

_You have to get it off,_ the boy continued.

Of course he did. The bog howler looked around until he spotted a large tree branch high above the ground. It was perfect.

The boy seemed to sense what he was about to do. He tensed his legs around the howler's neck.

The howler sprang into action with a roar, aiming right for path below the tree branch. When they neared the tree, the howler leapt in the air. The boy ducked. The mind-control helmet slammed into the tree branch and was yanked off the howler's thick, domed skull, breaking the branch in the process. Instantly the bog howler felt the tingling sensation leave his head, and he was no longer overwhelmed with the desire to kill the Merb and his friends.

When the howler landed, he stood up straight and defiantly scanned the horizon. Never again would he do anyone's bidding. And although he knew it was better not to befriend your food, the bog howler could not bring himself to throw the Merb boy off his neck. He had helped free him. He could stay there . . . for now.

* * *

Yes, third person, so no guessing this time. I tried a first person with this, but for some reason this turned out better this way.

Still open to any requests! Just name the animal, and I'll write about it!


	23. I Don't Understand

And here we have a wonderful suggestion from ShubbaBANG!

* * *

I Don't Understand

I didn't know what to think. I grew up in a world that was warm and sandy, where I could hop from burrow to burrow. In the evening, when the temperature dropped, my family and I would huddle together for warmth in our burrow. The birds would take those of us who could not hop fast enough or who were not smart enough to stay near a burrow. We never asked why there were years with drought or times when our little ones were born still. It was all part of our world, and we understood.

But now all that has changed. In the blink of an eye, our world has turned into a cold, snow-covered wasteland. The desert plants that we fed upon, the mesquite and sagebrush, have all died. Our burrows have been buried under many feet of snow. Some of my family was trapped inside and never made it out.

Now in the evenings, those of us left huddle together for warmth. But we can never be warm. It is always cold, so cold. It's as if the world can never be warm again. And all I can do is ask why. Why? Why did it all change? Why have we been forsaken?

I don't understand.

* * *

Alright, let's see if the rest of you can see if you know what creature this is!


	24. Weakness of the Mind

The last drabble was indeed of a leaper, the little furry, limbless critters from the new Terra Blizzaris.

Now for a suggestion from Warfang!

* * *

Weakness of the Mind

They call us monsters. People scream when they see us. For fear they run, but they cannot escape.

They say that we will cause them to go crazy, that people lose themselves and then die a slow, painful death. All because of us.

Lies. If we had our way, the people we inhabit would live forever and be perfectly sane. Then we would not need to move so often.

We mean no harm. But we must have a shelter, a home. A host. You understand.

It isn't our fault that a person's mind is so weak.

* * *

I bet all of you know this one! Go ahead. Guess!


	25. Peculiar Problem

The last drabble was indeed Stork's greatest fear . . . mindworms! Ha, great suggestion, Warfang! Never saw that one coming!

This next one is just one I wrote for my own amusement.

* * *

Peculiar Problem

Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Radarr just lay down on his stomach, setting his head down on his paws, his tail flicking back and forth as he contemplated the curious situation in front of him. His eyes followed the movement of the frenzy. Left, right, left right. Back and forth. This way and that way.

_He's mine!_ Attila squawked at the top her lungs.

_No, he's mine!_ a brown hen retorted.

_No, I want him! He loves me!_ said yet a black hen.

Radarr watched the huge mob of chickens saunter one way than another in a furious glob of pecking, clucking, and squawking, leaving feathers all over the ground in front of him. A chicken feather fell right on the top of his head. He didn't know whether to be amused or mortified by the situation.

One dazed hen stumbled away from the group, swaying a little as she did, stars dancing around her head. She didn't look so good.

Radarr was pretty sure more were going to get hurt if this kept up. Should he intervene and stop the fight?

No, he decided as yet another dazed hen sauntered past him. The hens will work it out just fine.

* * *

Still taking suggestions, if there are any. Already got one waiting for me to do it, in fact! But you know I'll gladly take more!


End file.
